ninja_community_stick_nodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vlizzurd
Vlizzurd Channel Name: Vlizzurd OC / RHG: Vlizzurd (Nickname: Vlizz) Background: Vlizzurd is a skillful swordsman. His story started as a resident in an unnamed modernized village living his life, there were rumors of a faction started attacking other villages around them, as it was confirmed to be true, they prepared and upgraded their defenses and didn't let their guard down, one day, the said faction blasted the walls and started attacking. Their defenses hold up well, Vlizzurd was only a trainer that time and wields an ordinary sword, he helped fighting off the attackers, until a powerful force started destroying their defenses with ease. Vlizzurd and the other survivors retreated to a nearby forest and started a camp there. He went back to the ruins of their former village to find some survivors and important things. He only found a glowing note under the rocks. "Find a cave where an ancient sword is buried, but beware, only the one who is chosen can get the sword." He went to find the said cave and traveled for days, until he eventually found the said cave, a glow can be seen here, he entered the cave and found the sword but there was someone guarding the sword. Vlizzurd told him that it's time for the sword to be claimed but he must prove himself first, it was a tough battle but he emerged victorious, he claimed the buried sword and he managed to wield it. It granted him new abilities that added to his current, basic ones. After months of training and learning, he is now hunting down the leader of the faction that attacked their village months ago. They met, and the leader's name was Arxus, he accepted Vlizzurd's challenge and it was a tough battle between them as they exchanged attacks, but Arxus outclassed Vlizzurd with his high stamina and time stop. Vlizzurd was lucky he was still alive after getting stabbed by knives. Their village has now recovered and more stronger after the great loss. Vlizzurd set his journey, little did he know he may cross different worlds as Arxus does for an unexplained reason... (Story to be expanded) Arxus Arxus is also a skillful swordsman. He is the leader of an unnamed faction that attacked the villages and such. He was the one who battled with Vlizzurd and emerged victorious as he outclassed Vlizz with time stop and high stamina. It is unknown where Arxus went after his tough fight with Vlizzurd. There are rumors that he started traveling worlds and such, and currently, he is on the one that is so called "Land of Illusions"... (Story to be expanded) Matches Vlizzurd vs Arxus (Lose): https://youtu.be/gNvHKcmOVx0 I'll honestly say that this is a tie because they're both knockout but Arxus has more stamina left unlike Vlizzurd who can't get up and was walled in by knives Screenshot_20190703-070756.png|Arxus charging a big, dark energy ball Screenshot_20190703-070853.png|Vlizzurd shooting explosive projectiles Screenshot_20190703-071009.png|Vlizzurd seeing through stopped time Screenshot_20190703-071019.png|Arxus summoning knives Screenshot_20190703-071234.png|Arxus shooting knives and a small beam Screenshot_20190703-071321.png|Arxus breaking Vlizzurd's shield Screenshot_20190703-071453.png|Vlizzurd blocking the knives Screenshot_20190703-071709.png|Vlizzurd shooting projectiles that work like Fantasy Seal Screenshot_20190703-071801.png|The two charging finishing punches Screenshot_20190703-071827.png|The two both knockdown Screenshot_20190703-071845.png|Vlizzurd getting walled in after Arxus gets up Strengths and Weaknesses Vlizzurd: STRENGTHS: High speed, Has a pretty durable shield, and takes only seconds to recover if broken, Can see in stopped time, etc. (There would be more) WEAKNESSES: Moderate stamina, Can't move in stopped time yet (yeah he will learn to move in stopped time sooner), Can't stand that much stabs, etc. Arxus: STRENGTHS: Can stop time, Shoot big dark energy balls, Shoot knives which can vary in sizes, Can shoot smaller dark energy balls, Can shoot dark beams whether big or small, Has High stamina, Can stand many stabs, etc. WEAKNESSES: Moderate speed, doesn't have a shield, Kind of weak to projectiles, Outclassed by Vlizzurd or others in terms of agility, Can only shoot 1-30 knives, etc. Thoughts on Ninja Community Ninja Community is good because the animations are getting improved each time. But you have more room to improve, and as an animator, I'll say the thing you mostly lack is Easing, that's only it. You have potential to improve, it's really just easing. But one day I believe you will be one of the good animators of stickman community